It is known for individuals and organizations to maintain databases of personal information and other information which are accessible via communications systems such as the TCP/IP Internet, or various intranets. Such databases form a convenient means of providing information, or leaving messages, or voicemail, etc. However, security of information stored on databases remotely accessible over communications networks is becoming an increasingly important issue. Provision of access to information with limited security, such as password protection alone is unacceptable for commercially sensitive or personal information.
Where a database is distributed across a number of different server hosts, a usability problem can arise where multiple access addresses are required to be known to access data from a number of different databases. Where a person is issued with multiple access addresses, for addressing information at different database sites, then it is less likely that a database system will be utilized as effectively as it could be, if only a single address were issued.